


Stood Up

by hufflepufflightwood (hufflepuffkaspbrak)



Series: Malec AUs [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, blind dates gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffkaspbrak/pseuds/hufflepufflightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus knows exactly how Alec feels when he gets stood up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

            Magnus Bane liked to pride himself on his ability to get people to confide in him. He had an arsenal of secrets and stories in his mind, things from friends, strangers, every type of person you could think of. Magnus liked to say it was his eccentric personality and pretty face that made this possible. His friends told him that it was because he was a total sweetheart despite what he wanted others to believe. He wasn’t going to go around telling everyone that he was a softie.

            However, deep down he knew it was true. Especially when he would see someone looking sad on his random outings. And today was no different.

            The man was tall, his back hunched as he sat on the bench, giving him the appearance of someone small. His dark hair was a mess, no doubt from his hands running through them repeatedly (as his was doing at the moment), and sighs were falling from his lips.

            Magnus tried to keep himself from seeming too eager to talk to the stranger as he sat next to him on the bench. He sat, his knee bouncing slightly and he turned his head to look at the man.

            “Are you okay?” His voice comes out soft.

            “What?” The man’s head bolts up, his hazel eyes wide.

            “Are you okay?” Magnus repeats.

            The man scoffs. “Oh, yeah, fine, totally.”

            Magnus smiles. “If you say so.”

            The two men sit in silence, the only noise coming from the busy city. Magnus twists the rings adorning his fingers, glancing at the man every so often. The man’s head has hung back down, face resting in his hands.

            “I got stood up.” The man blurts out and Magnus bites his cheek to hide his grin.

            “Stood up?” Magnus questions, looking at the stranger. He eyes move around his face, taking in his features. Magnus couldn’t deny that the man was very attractive. “That is a very stupid woman.”

            “Man.” The stranger mutters. “It was a blind date my sister set up, nothing special.”

            “Being stood up isn’t fun, no matter who it is. Whether you know them or not.” Magnus says. “Trust me.”

            “What, have you been stood up?” The man chuckles lightly, rolling his eyes.

            “Oh, many times.” Magnus responds. “In fact, I was yesterday.”

            “Please, you don’t have to lie to make me feel better.” He says, looking Magnus up and down.

            “I’m not!” Magnus exclaims. “Last night, I waited for so long and he didn’t show up. It was with the brother of a friend.”

            “So nothing special?” The stranger retorts.

            Magnus snorts. “It still sucked.”

            The stranger sighs. “I’m sure.”

            “I’m Magnus, by the way.”

            The stranger whips his head towards Magnus, eyebrows furrowed. His face turns red within seconds and his jaw slackens.

            “Magnus? As in Magnus Bane?” The strangers voice trails off towards the end.

            “Yeah.” Magnus responds, voice full of confusion.

            The stranger scoffs. “Of course.”

            He stands up from the bench, walking off. Magnus lets out a confused _“uh”_ and stands up to follow the man. He places a hand on the stranger’s shoulder, who quickly shrugs it off.

            “What?” The stranger turns, his voice angry.

            “Did you hear a story about me or something?” Magnus questions. “Do I have a bad reputation amongst your friends?”

            “Does the name Alec Lightwood ring a bell?” The man snaps.

            “Um, yeah. He’s the one who stood me up yesterday.”

            “Oh, stop lying.” The man turns back around to begin walking again.

            “Lying?” Magnus exclaims, offended of the claims this stranger is throwing at him.

            “Yeah. Lying.” The stranger voice is dripping with venom. “Does Alec Lightwood mean so little to you that you’re using him as a sob story? And trying to pick someone up when you should be on a date with him?”

            “What the hell are you talking about?” Magnus feels anger boiling inside of him.

            “I’m Alec Lightwood.” The man throws his hands up in frustration. “And I was waiting tonight for Magnus Bane,” He pokes a finger at Magnus’ chest as he says he name. “to show up for a date tonight. But he never showed.”

            “That was yesterday. Isabelle told me it was on the sixth!” Magnus pushes back.

            “No, she said the seventh!” Alec yells back.

            “Oh my god.” Magnus brings his hand up to his mouth, covering it in shock. “I swore she said the sixth. I’m so sorry, I swear I didn’t know. I waited an hour yesterday for you, I was convinced you were just late. Then one of my friends said to give up.”

            “I swore she said the seventh.” Alec’s voice comes out soft, a large contrast to the yelling he had been doing just a minute ago. “I was just going to pretend it never happened.”

            The pair look at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter. They clutch onto each other’s shoulder, Alec leaning down slightly as Magnus was shorter than him. Tears formed in their eyes and their cheeks began to feel sore.

            “I’m so sorry, Magnus.” Alec says between laughs, his breathing coming back to normal.

            “No, I’m sorry! This is completely my fault.” Magnus responds, his eyes full of apology.

            “I kind of want to go with my plan of pretending this never happened.” Alec says, smiling. “And we can pretend we just met. Right now?”

            Magnus grins. “Yeah.”

            “Why don’t we go on that date we owe each other?” Alec’s hand falls from Magnus’ shoulder down to grip his hand softly.

            “I’d love that.”


End file.
